elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Ectoplasm |province = |region = |location = Listed below |dlc = Base }} A Ghost is an undead creature that appears in . Often, they will appear to assist the Vestige with some quest. Other times, they appear as hostiles, such as in the Crypt of Hearts. Quests *A Reckoning with Uwafa *A Saint Asunder *A Step Back in Time *A Stranger Uninvited *A Traitor's Tale *Banishing the Banished *Carzog's Demise *Cursed Treasure *Dark Knowledge – The ghost of Cartirinque assists the Vestige during this quest. *Daughter of Giants *Dreams From the Hist *Enslaved in Death *From the Wastes *Fulfilling One's Fate *Honoring the Dishonored *Haunted Grounds *King Aphren's Sword *King of Dust *Legacy of Baelborne Rock *Legacy of the Three *Life of the Party *Lost Bet *March of the Ra Gada *Memento Mori *Motes in the Moonlight *Next of Kin *Night of the Soul *Opening the Portal *Quieting a Heart *Past in Ruins *Payment in Kind *Rescue and Revenge *Restless Spirits *Right of Theft *Rightful Inheritance *Ripple Effect *Rites of the Queen *Ritual of Anguish *Scion of the Blood Matron *Servants of Ancient Kings *Soul Harvest *Spirited Away *Tears of the Two Moons *Tending the Flames *The Banished Cells *The Blood-Cursed Town *The Curse of Heimlyn Keep *The Dangerous Past *The Frozen Man *The Ghosts of Westtry *The Hidden Treasure *The Jester's Joke *The Mind of Madness *The Ones Left Behind *The Soul Trap *The Tree-Minder's Fate *This One's a Classic *Through the Aftermath *Torn Asunder *Tormented Souls *Trials of the Hero *Unearthed *Unearthing the Past *Wake the Dead *What Was Done Must Be Undone *Window on the Past Locations *Abamath, Malabal Tor *Aphren's Hold, Stormhaven *Baelborne Rock, Glenumbra *Bearclaw Mine, Stormhaven *Belarata, Malabal Tor *Blood Matron's Crypt *Bloodtoil Valley *Bonestrewn Crest *Brothers of Strife *Burial Mounds, Glenumbra *Carzog's Demise (Location) *Castle Rilis, Auridon *Ceyatatar, Cyrodiil *Crestshade, Rivenspire. *Crow's Wood, Stonefalls *Crypt of Hearts, Rivenspire *Dread Vullain *Outside of Eagle's Strand (Cartirinque, during quest only) *Dresan Keep, Glenumbra. *Eidolon's Hollow *Fanacas, Cyrodiil *Forgotten Crypts, Deshaan *Forsaken Hamlet, Deshaan *Fulfilling One's Fate *Glenumbra Moors *Grimfield, Betnikh *Heimlyn Keep *Hissmir, Shadowfen *HoonDing's Watch *Iliath Temple, Stonefalls *Kragenmoor (House Dres Crypts) *Malak's Maw *Moonlight, Reaper's March *Moriseli, Betnikh *Mournhold *Mzeneldt *Na-Totambu's Landing *Orkey's Hollow *Ossuary of Telacar, Grahtwood *Othrenis, Stonefalls *Ouze, Malabal Tor *Pinepeak Cavern *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Satakalaam, Alik'r Desert *Selfora, Deshaan *Shor's Stone **Shor's Stone Mine *Shrine of Saint Veloth *Sir Hughes' mind (Spectre of Paranoia) *Starved Plain, Stonefalls *Stormcrag Crypt, Eastmarch *Tanzelwil, Auridon *Tears of the Dishonored, Alik'r Desert *Temple of the Mourning Springs, Khenarthi's Roost *The Foundry of Woe *Themond Mine *Tormented Spire *Tomb Beneath the Mountain *Traitor's Tor, Rivenspire *Treva's Farm, The Rift *Unearthed *Valrendil's Cave, Shadowfen. *Valenvaryon *Vaults of Madness *Wayrest Sewers, Stormhaven *Westtry *White Rose Prison *Windridge Cave, Stormhaven *Zuuk, Shadowfen Known ghosts *Adras Velae (Iliath Temple) *Alana Relin *Alanya *Angolin (Temple of Mourning Springs) *Ansei Halelah *Ansei Radan *Apothecary Muriel *Arie *Aspera the Forgotten *Awas *Ayleid Spirit *Baezad-dro *Beddi Alielle *Belknar (Shor's Stone) *Bron Darkhammer (Shor's Stone) *Buron (Crows Wood) *Cartirinque (Khenarthi's Roost) *Ciryarel (Tanzelwil) *Claudie Themond (Themond Mine) *Curano (during quest) *Curvanen *Dark Mane (Moonlight) *Divad Hunding *Dolsia *Doril Randoro *Derik Hallin *Eanen Varam (Othrenis) – During "Quieting a Heart" *Edgard the Innkeeper (Westtry) *Elanduya (West of Vulkhel Guard *Elanwe *Elphirion *Enchantress Mabrel Pierel (Fanacas) *Erranza *Fjorna Lastblood *Frandar Hunding *Frederique Lynielle (Grimfield) *Fyrayn Telvanni (Forgotten Crypts) *Galmon *Gasteau Chamrond *General Dathieu (Traitor's Tor) *General Elaric (Glenumbra Moors *General Lauran (Traitor's Tor) *General Malgoth (Dread Vullain) *General Radrathren (Starved Plain) *General Railon (Glenumbra Moors) *General Theshaga (Glenumbra Moors) *Genvis Faledran (Tormented Spire) *Ghoragham (Abandoned Camp) *Gjalder *Godyna Varam (Othrenis, during Quieting a Heart) *Guard-Captain Faryon (Iliath Temple) *Guard-Captain Nerathren (Iliath Temple) *Guardian Celonron (Ouze) *Hadhuul (Ceyatatar) *Hakra (Pinepeak Caverns) *Heragaeth (Temple of Mourning Springs) *High Kinlord Rilis I *High Kinlord Rilis II *High Kinlord Rilis III *High Kinlord Rilis IV *High Kinlord Rilis V *High Kinlord Rilis VI *High Kinlord Rilis VII *High Kinlord Rilis VIII *High Kinlord Rilis IX *High Kinlord Rilis X *High Kinlord Rilis XI *High Kinlord Rilis XII *Hillid the Blade (Tears of the Dishonored) *Hisal *Hist Shade Butcher *Hist Shade Icemaster *Hist Shade Swordmaster *Hrorleid *Hubert (Bearclaw Mine) *Idrasa *Ihlqub *Ilring *Islaif the Highwayman (Tears of the Dishonored) *Ix-Utha (Starved Plain) *Jakidi *Jalarma Fireheart *Jaraleet (Hissmir) *Jofnir Iceblade – Encountered during Fighters Guild quests *Jolinne Lastblood (Bonestrewn Crest) *Jonne Surille (Crestshade) *Keeper of Knowledge (Dresan Keep) *Khafnir (Temple of the Mourning Springs) *Khanni (Abamath) *King Donel Deleyn (Burial Mounds) *King Renwic *Kithald (Temple of the Mourning Springs) *Lady Baelborne *Laenril, (Dread Vullain) *Lanath *Languishing Remnant (Crow's Wood) *Leon Milielle *Levisii Gilvayn (Tormented Spire) *Lieutenant Marlene (Westtry) *Lisondor (Castle Rilis) *Lyrezi (Blood Matron's Crypt) *Mavos Siloreth *Mendicant Sulinor (Iliath Temple) *Mendol (East of Phaer) *Narin *Nerassil the Bound *Ostarand *Rendrasa Malena (Iliath Temple) *Selunu (Blood Matron's Crypt) *Servant of Sotha Sil *Sir Marley Oris (Burial Mounds) *Soraperil *Spectre of Paranoia (Inside Sir Hughes' mind) *Warcaller Targoth (Moriseli) *Telacar (Ossuary of Telacar) *Thadret *The Blood King *The Boatmaster (Mournhold) *The Emerald Princess *The Emissary of Z'en (Bloodtoil Valley) *The Flame King *The Forest King *The Forgotten Sheriff (Forgotten Crypts) *The Frost King *The Frozen Man *The Golden Prince *The Iron Son *The Ivory Lord *The Lost One – Wayrest Sewers *The Shadow King *The Spirit King *The Storm King *The Sun King *Tree-Minder Deyapa (Forsaken Hamlet) *Valasha *Varondil *Veloth *Vraseth (Blood Matron's Crypt) *Wirande *Wunalz *Yaremanwe Generic Ghosts *Alessian Ghost *Alessian Shadow Scout *Alessian Warpriest *Ancestral Icemaster *Ancestral Tempest *Ancient Necromancer *Ancient Pyromancer *Ancient Soldier *Ayleid Noble *Ayleid Scholar *Ayleid Soldier *Baleful Ghost *Fallen Ravager *Fallen Sentinel *Hist Shade Butcher *Hist Shade Icemaster *Hist Shade Swordmaster *Hleran Champion *Hleran Deadeye *Hleran Footman *Hleran Noble *Narsifel Infantry *Narsifel Mender *Sainted Archer *Sainted Soldier *Soulbound Battlemage (Fanacas) *Soulbound Pyromancer (Fanacas) *Spectral Archer *Spectral Assassin *Spectral Brigand *Spectral Fire Mage *Spectral Guardian *Spectral Incendiary *Spectral Militia *Spectral Rogue *Spectral Striker *Spectral Tempest *Spectral Warrior *Spectral Warpriest *Spirit Deadeye (Ezduiin) *Spirit Ravager (Ezduiin) *Spirit Warrior (Ezduiin) Appearances * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** de:Geist (Online) ru:Призрак (Online) Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Creatures Category:Online: Eastmarch Creatures Category:Online: The Rift Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Bleakrock Creatures Category:Online: Betnikh Creatures Category:ESO Morrowind: Creatures Category:Online: Cyrodiil Creatures